As You Wish Mate
by misslisa
Summary: Captain Swan oneshot. A different ending of the episode "Good Form"


"As you wish."

Those words kept racing through Emma's mind, when she walked away from Hook. Her head was stuck on what had just happened. What had she done? It was so unlike her, in so many ways. She had noticed ever since they were in Neverland, that Hook really fancied her. He'd been very sweet to her, and it became clear he was only here for her. So she fell for it. She was a lost girl, she craved love even if she didn't know it.

Hook had been playing at her for weeks, and secretly she loved it. It was harmless. Until now. She had given in, she had grabbed his collar and smashed her lips onto his. She made kissed him, with a passion that was unknown to her. She had never felt so happy, it was perfect. Until Hook's voice painfully brought her back to reality.

She was on a cursed island to save her son. She could not lose her head and dartle around blind with love. No, she was here on a mission, she could not let herself be distracted. But still why did her mind replay that moment over and over again... Stop Emma, focus. They were still not a step closer to saving Henry. But right now, it was turning dark and all they could do at the moment was save their energy for the time it was needed.

Emma returned to the campsite, where her parents were still busy being lovedovey. Ugh, again? Emma scowled and continued to find some wood for the fire. Every now and then she would find herself glancing in her parents direction. They were so much in love, and it kind of made her jealous. They would always have the certainty they would get back to each other, and that is something Emma never got to experience. Everyone always left her some way or another. Nothing was permanent in her life. Look at Henry. Finally she has her son back in her life, and he gets kidnapped the next minute. The only thing that is certain in her life was that she was on her own.

She sat down on the log they had put down and stared into the fire. Charming had finally let go of his wife and walked over to his daughter. "Emma, you okay?" Charming looked at her with concern in his eyes. It was as if he knew what had happened seconds before. "Yeah yeah fine." Charming sat down next to her and tried to make her spill. Confusion was clear on her face, and she was troubled, there was no point in denying it. "You can tell your father Emma." Emma looked up into his eyes, sadness was in her eyes. She whispered: "You wouldn't understand..."

Emma saw his face grow more concerned. This was no longer a friend she was talking to, David had turned into her father. As Daddy Charming David gave Emma a firm hug and said to her: "Try me." Emma melted in the hug, and for a second she felt her guard come down. Maybe it wasn't so bad to tell him. For years she had been on her own, no one to talk to. Finally, she had a mother and a father. Loving parents who would give their lives for her. Emma still was not used to this. But this hug gave her once again a bit of faith back. David finally released her, but did not let go of her just yet. "What are you worried about?" Emma sighed. She decided to trust him. "It's kind of... a love issue?" David froze. "Oh... Love you say.." As David thought about what to say, he saw the walls of Emma get back up again. She confined in him and he had not responded in the way she had hoped. It broke his heart to see his daughter so wounded over love. He didn't dare to ask exactly what was wrong. Instead he started off with his speech. "Emma, I may not exactly be the best person to talk to about love problems, but I can tell you about love. What I have learned from love over all these years is that you have to work for your happiness. Love doesn't run smooth all the time, but that is no reason to give up on it. I mean look at your mom and I, no matter how many times we get separated, we will always find each other. Not because we are lucky, but because we want to work hard to find each other. Because we know what happens once we find each other." David smile grew brighter. "Because it'll be worth it in the end."

Emma had not said anything yet. David figured he'd just continue on, he knew Emma still had not made up her mind. "Now, I presume this is about Hook?" Finally he got a reaction. Emma's eyes shot open, her mouth opened and she started mumbling. "What, how? No... Well.. No.. Maybe.." David laughed, he had guessed right. His eyes grew soft again. "I know you are scared, my dear. But that is no reason not to pursue your happiness."

Emma was silent again for a few seconds. She had been staring at her hands. When she finally looked up, David noticed that her eyes were red and on the brink of crying. "I just don't want to get hurt again." David's heart broke in a million pieces. Every time Emma talked about her getting hurt, David had trouble reacting. It reminded him that he never had to opportunity to be there for her. He never got to wipe away her tears when a boy hurt her, never got to scare away the boys that wanted to date her. He had not been there. "I cannot promise you that you won't ever get hurt again Emma, but you won't ever get to experience love when you don't try. Look at Hook. The pirate has had his brother die in his very arms, but it doesn't keep him from going after love. Love will set you free Emma."

Emma hadn't even heard David's last sentence. Her mind was stuck on Hook and his brother. She did not know this about the pirate. Maybe they weren't that different after all. Maybe he would understand her, know what was going on in her mind. Had she been shallow? Had she judged too soon? She had just assumed he was just a flirt, ignorant of what kind of person he really is. Emma suddenly felt bad. All her life people had judged her without trying to know her better, and she had hated it. Now she wasn't any different from those people.

"Emma! Earth to Emma, are you still with me?" David was snapping his fingers in front of Emma's face but until now she hadn't noticed. She had been too busy with her guilty thoughts. "I.. eh I have to go.. Thanks I think." Emma stood up and sped towards the forest again. David smiled and returned to his wife. "What are you so cheerful about?" Snow had not heard anything that was being said during the short conversation, but she had a hunch. "Our daughter is finally growing up. I am so proud of her."

Emma ran through the forest. Back to where she had left Hook to put up twigs for the fire. Finally she came to a small clearing. "Hook!" The pirate turned around, looked briefly at her and continued with what he was doing. "Swan. I am not yet ready with collecting wood. So if that bloody evil queen send you, you can tell her she can kiss my arse." "HOOK!" "Oh and Swan, you can forget about what happened just a while again. Clearly it is not reciprocated, so we can just forget it happened."

"Killian!"

That shut Hook up and fast. He turned around and approached her. "You never call me that..." Emma grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Hook responded quickly and grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer. They melted in passion. Emma felt right again, kissing him felt so good. She felt loved and it seemed like they fit together perfectly. Out of breath, the couple stopped kissing. Their heads were still touching and both were too in the moment to open their eyes. Both wanted to savour the moment. Killian suddenly chuckled. "I am so confused.." Emma opened her eyes. She cupped Killians cheeks and looked him serious in the eye. "I am not afraid anymore. Even though this is hard for me to say, and I have no idea what happens after this but I want you to know one thing. I love you, and I am ready to fight for us." Emma had never opened up so much in her life. Never before was she the one to initiate this. It was terrifying, but the situation was out of her hands. Killian placed small butterfly kisses along her jaw line. "Emma, I fancy you as well my dear." Killian kept on kissing her, getting closer and closer to her mouth. Emma felt the places where he had kissed her burn with desire. She needed him, she needed his love. "But there is one small thing to ask of you, lass." Emma wanted him to continue kissing her. She quickly asked "What?", waiting for his lips to touch her skin again. "Don't ever do that again."

Emma froze while he kissed her cheek. "What do you mean?" Once again she had opened up, and now he didn't want her? Was he dumping her? Killian moved his head away from her cheeks and looked her in the eye. "Leaving me like that." And he captured her lips with his again. Emma smiled during the kisses. She felt happy. Happier than she had been for a long while. The kisses seemed to last for ages, not that either of them minded. They had finally found their peace and quiet in the chaos that was their lives. Emma was finally able to respond to Killian. It would be the start of an entire new chapter in her life. A chapter that would hopefully never end.

"As you wish, mate"


End file.
